Other Gods
by deathbykitten12
Summary: Alice is a daughter of Athena and a follower of Isis/Thoth. She's determined to make sure the Egyptians/Greeks/Romans don't find out about her other life, a plan that epically fails when Sadie has a dream. When the two camps and training school for magicians collide, what happens? Trouble? Yes. Humor? Probably. Character death that will break your heart? Maybe... Cliffhangers? YES!
1. Chapter 1

_Sadie's POV:_  
My headrest must've fallen off the bed during the night, because I was taking a trip somewhere. I wasn't in ba form however, instead I looked like me. I felt like I was watching a movie. There was a campfire, and kids sitting around the fire, having a good time. Looking around, I saw a disturbing sight. Watching the kids, was a centaur. No one seemed weirded out. Except three teens.  
"Guys, we need to start planning!" a blonde yelled. A attractive boy with black hair and dark green eyes looked at her, his arm around a brunette.  
"Annabeth calm down. I've been asleep for 8 months, I just got back from Camp Jupiter, and everyone's excited to have me back. Can't we celebrate for just one day?" the boy asked. The blonde frowned but nodded.  
"Percy, calm down. She's just a little…" the brunette told the black-haired teen. He nodded. I noticed another the other two teens who seemed uncertain were talking.  
"Look," a blond boy with icy blue eyes said to the girl with choppy brown hair. "I lost my memory and the whole thing was just a trick of the mist! Can't we put it behind us and be friends?"  
"No!" the girl snapped. "Maybe I didn't want it to be a trick of the mist!" Another brunette walked over.  
"Jason, I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving to go to…school." the new brunette said. I suddenly recognized the chick.  
"Alice!" I exclaimed. Her head whizzed around to my direction.  
"Sadie?" she squeaked right before the dream ended.

_Alice's POV:_  
Was I seeing things? I thought I just saw Sadie…  
"Alice, are you okay?" Piper asked, bringing me back to reality.  
"Yeah..." I said distractedly. "Anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow morning at like, 5 a.m. so…bye." I ran away, towards the Athena cabin, I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around to see Grace, her brown hair in a ponytail.  
"Hey." she chirped. "What's up?" I waited for her to catch up before replying.  
"Oh, just going to try to get some sleep before I leave tomorrow…" I replied. Grace nodded as we made our way into the cabin. I slipped into my pajamas.  
"I think Jason has a crush on you." Grace whispered thoughtfully as she turned off the light, leaving me to ponder in the dark.

_Carter's POV:_  
Sadie woke me up at 11:56 pm to talk about her dream. Irritated, I rubbed my eyes."What?" I asked stupidly. Sadie rolled her eyes.  
"I had a dream, and I went to some camp-"  
"Weren't you using the headrest?"  
"Yes Carter, god, let me tell the story! Anyway, there was a campfire and a centaur. Some blonde chick yelled about 'planning' or something. Some cute teen with black hair was all like 'Annabeth calm down. I've been asleep for 8 months, I just got back from Camp Jupiter, and everyone's excited to have me back. Can't we celebrate for just one day?' and some brunette was all like 'Percy, calm down. She's just a little…' and it annoyed me that she didn't finish her sentence! Anyway, things started to get interesting. Two teens were bickering when Alice came up to them-" Sadie was explaining when I interrupted her.  
"Alice was there?" I inquired. I admit, I've always had a slight crush on Alice and it had grown larger when she gave me a kiss on the cheek when we defeated Apophis and she was leaving for summer camp.  
"I was the exact same way! She said 'Jason, I just came to say goodbye. I'm leaving to go to…school.' and then I went 'Alice!' and she went 'Sadie?' and then the dream ended!" Sadie finished eagerly. My eyes grew wide.  
"You don't think by school she meant…here?" Sadie nodded excitedly. I flopped back down onto my bed, suddenly more tired than ever.  
"I have a plan. So when she gets here-" Sadie started but I interrupted once more.  
"I have a better idea. Let's go back to sleep and discuss the plan in the morning!" I suggested, pulling my blankets over myself.  
"Fine." Sadie said before leaving and shutting off the light. I wondered about Alice until my brain hurt. Who was Jason? Who was Annabeth, Percy, and why was there a centaur at a summer camp?

_Alice's POV (Again):_  
I waved goodbye as I drove off. I learned to drive quickly, just so no one could ask why I was going to some old warehouse. My luggage bumped around in the car. I had some stuff from home, I got some items from a nearby store, and I decided to drop by Percy's mom's place. Isabelle and James are SO sweet plus Percy wants me to check on her. She's been shaky since Percy disappeared. Even though he's back, she's still been a little nervous.,  
"Hello Mrs. Jackson-Blofis." I greeted when she opened the door. She smiled.  
"Call me Sally. I have some cookies if you want some. I'm guessing you're on your way to school and are just dropping by?" I nodded.  
"I would love cookies Sally." I said her name slowly. Isabelle and James ran into the room.  
"Alice!" they called. I hugged them both.  
"Calm down, I can't stay too long." I checked my watch. 6 a.m. I guess I had some time to spare. I ended up staying for 3 hours. I would've left quicker, but Sally had errands and I told her I'd watch the kids. I left at 9 a.m. Crap. Everyone would be up by now. No way I could avoid questions now.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie's POV:  
I stood outside the front door, waiting for the moment Alice walked in. My brother stood beside me, occasionally glancing out the window.  
"Is something wrong?" Jaz asked, looking up from her book. I shook my head.  
"Everything's fine. Just waiting for Alice." I replied. Felix walked over.  
"Alice is coming today?" he asked. I nodded stiffly.  
"Yeah." The door opened and in walked Alice.  
"Hey Alice." Carter greeted nervously. I knew it! He did have a crush on her! My poor brother has no idea how to act around girls. Alice looked startled and she jumped back.  
"You almost gave me a heart attack! Have you been waiting for me?" Alice inquired. I walked out. Alice's look turned from confused to terrified.  
"I'm gonna go unpack." she said hurriedly, grabbing her suitcases and walked towards the stairs.  
"Where've you been?" I asked, walking after her. She walked faster. Before I knew it, she was already up the steps and halfway to her room. I ran towards her. Sadly, her door slammed shut and locked before I could get to her. What a shame.

Alice's POV:  
My heart pounded as I locked the door. I flopped down on the bed. They had been waiting for me. But why? I've been at Camp Half-blood long enough to detect when the Stoll brothers have a prank planned for you. I've been at the 21st Nome long enough to know when Felix has conjured up more penguins. But with Sadie and Carter, you never know. Sadie's always up to something, and when Carter's nervous something's normally not right. He's pretty brave after all. My thoughts strayed to what Grace had said the night before. Did Jason have a crush on me? Did Carter have a crush on me? My head hurt from too many thoughts.

Sadie's POV:  
"ALICE!" I yelled, banging my fist on the door. "CAN I COME IN?" Alice opened the door. I noticed for the first time her eyes were an unnatural gray. They were stormy, yet beautiful.  
"What?" she asked, irritated. I noticed her hand was wet, there was a spray bottle filled with water on top of her mini fridge, and gold coins sat on her bed side table. I cleared my throat and rubbed my hand which was red from banging on the door.  
"I need to talk to you." I told her. She sighed impatiently.  
"Alice?" a voice that I did not recognize called. My eyebrows rose.  
"What was that?" I inquired. She shushed the voice and looked back to me. I saw her closet door was open and she had changed from her orange tee which was always covered by a jacket, jeans, and sneakers into cotton pajamas, like me.  
"That was my phone. One second." she said to me before shutting the door. When the door re-opened, her whole left arm was wet, and she looked slightly annoyed.  
"Can I come in?" I questioned. She nodded and I followed her inside, shutting the door behind me, I sat down on her bed.  
"What's up?" Alice grabbed a bottle of water. I noticed tear stains on her face, as if she's been crying.  
"Well, I was just wondering what you did this summer." I replied. Her eyebrows raised and I saw a quick look of panic cross her face.  
"I went to summer camp." she mused quickly. I raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? Did the summer camp happen to have a centaur, and a boy named Jason, a girl named Piper, a boy named Percy, and a girl named Annabeth?" I asked. Her panicked expression suddenly turned into a look of complete outrage.  
"Get out of my room!" Alice yelled. I stood up and paced towards the door. I turned around and saw Alice glaring at me, tears filling her gray eyes. "I SAID TO GET OUT!" she screamed trying to sound angry, but her voice broke and tears poured down her face, causing her to look like a 5 year-old who didn't get what she want. I left, closing the door behind me and leaving Alice to bawl her eyes out.

* * *  
Carter's POV:  
"Why'd you make Alice cry?" I demanded. Sadie shrugged and held up her hands in defense.  
"I didn't mean to!" she cried. I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot in frustration. I knew she was telling the truth, but I just wanted to be angry at something to get my mind off the fact Alice has been lying to us for so long.  
"I know you didn't mean to. It's just, how could she lie to us?" I cried, turning around to stare at the wall. Why did I have tears in my eyes? She was just one of our students, just another trainee in our school. I felt Sadie's hand on my shoulder.  
"Listen Carter, I need your smartness right now to help me figure this out!" Sadie exclaimed. "What mythology does the centaur come from? All I know is that doesn't come from Egyptian mythology." I racked my brain for the answer, and when I finally got it, I turned around with my eyes lit up.  
"Greek mythology." I replied. Sadie smiled and pumped her fist in the air.  
"Yes! Our first clue!" she cheered. I laughed and grinned at her. We may fight, but Sadie's always there for me when I need her. She's a amazing little sister, even if she doesn't always act like one. [Don't get such a big ego Sadie. It was just one compliment.]  
"Let's go to library and search Greek mythology." I told her. She nodded and we took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV:  
I made my way to the library. Cleo and I have always been good friends, and I really needed to talk to her. As soon as I opened the library doors, I was shocked to find out Sadie and Carter were in there. I cursed in Greek and stomped my foot. What are they trying to do? I saw Cleo out of the corner of my eyes and I made my way towards her.  
"Hey Cleo." I chimed. She turned her head, smiled at me, and quickly exchanged her smile for a frown.  
"Your eyes are puffy." she observed. "Have you been crying?" I tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear and cursed silently.  
"No, I'm fine. I haven't been crying. Just a allergic reaction to someone's perfume." I lied. She looked at curiously.  
"Okay, I guess. Need something?" she inquired. I shook my head and glanced at Sadie and Carter. I quickly turned back to Cleo.  
"No, I just need to talk. Privately." I told her. She nodded and walked away to yell at Felix for bringing penguins into the library. Carter and Sadie walked to me triumphantly.  
"You're a demigod, aren't you?" Sadie asked excitedly. I put a confused and befuddled expression on my face.  
"A what?" I laughed. Sadie glared at me. She thrust a book into my hands and folded her arms. I glanced at the book before putting it on Cleo's 'desk.'  
"A demigod! That's what you are, correct? One of your parents is a god or goddess! And your Greek!" Sadie cried. I folded my arms, and glared at her.  
"And how are you going to prove that?" I questioned. She shoved a piece of paper with Greek into my hands. She wanted me to read it. I stared at, pretending to concentrate. I knew what it said. I really did. But I couldn't let them know who I really was, I just couldn't. I shrugged and handed the paper back to her.  
"It looks like a bunch of gibberish to me." I said cooly. Sadie stomped her foot.  
"STOP LYING!" she shouted. "WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SO JUST ADMIT IT!" I took a step back. Then, I started running. Sadie laughed.  
"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING? WHY ARE YOU AFRAID TO ADMIT IT?" Sadie yelled. I turned around, tears in my eyes. People were staring.  
"Stop wasting my time with idiotic questions." I snapped before striding away. I felt someone's hand roughly grab my shoulder and turn my around. It was Carter.  
"Please stop lying." he whispered. I tore away from his grip. I felt tears slide down my face, and I felt all my lies slowly eating me up inside. I glared at him.  
"You would stay away from me Carter Kane if you knew what was good for you." I spat. I quickly turned away and ran to my room, where I started packing.

Jason's POV:  
"Jason!" Grace's voice cried breathlessly. I turned around. There was a smile on her face and her violet eyes were twinkling.  
"Alice is back!" she exclaimed. My jaw dropped in disbelief.  
"Already?" I asked. She nodded and I followed her to where Alice stood. She was angry, and snapping at people who were asking her questions. She started off towards the cabins.  
"Alice!" I called. She groaned and didn't even glance at me.  
"Why won't the world just leave me alone!?" she wailed. I watched her storm into the Athena cabin before turning around.  
"Are you sure that's Alice?" I inquired. Grace was just staring ahead in disbelief.  
"I-I think so." she croaked.

Sadie's POV:  
~EARLIER~  
I stared at Alice in disbelief. She was actually leaving just because I figured out her secret. What a wimp!  
"Where are you gonna go?" I demanded as she began lugging her stuff towards the door. She turned around and glared at me with cold eyes.  
"I don't know, maybe China?" she snapped before turning around and storming towards the door. Carter grabbed her hand and turned her around. She snatched her hand away.  
"Please don't go." he pleaded. He actually leaned in to KISS her! I felt a grin making it's way onto my face when she slapped him. My eyes widened in shock. Carter's hand reached up to where she slapped him. With his eyes filled with fury, he yelled "LEAVE THEN!" He stomped away. A look of hurt and confusion crossed Alice's face, but quickly faded.  
"I told you to stay away from me!" she shouted. She strode out the door, slamming it behind her.  
~PRESENT TIME~  
I hugged Carter. He was still hurting from Alice's bitterness. "There's still Zia." I told him hopefully. He didn't reply. _How could Alice do this?_ I thought.

Alice's POV:  
I gazed at my hand in shock and disbelief. _Why did I slap Carter?_ I asked myself. The devil inside of me rolled it's eyes. _Because he was going to kiss you! And you like Jason! Duh!_ I gritted my teeth. _That doesn't mean I should slap him!_ I argued with myself. I was beyond furious with myself. I ran out of the Kanes' mansion like a wimp, I slapped one of my best friends, and I was a total jerk to my friends! I slapped myself and winced. _Man, I really hope I didn't slap Carter this hard._ I thought to myself. The devil inside of my told me with a smirk_ Actually, you slapped him harder._ I slapped myself, harder this time. I sighed and fell onto my bed. What was wrong with me? I'm arguing with myself. I needed to go back to the Kanes', and apologize. But would they accept my apology? I lied to them, I was total git to them, and I slapped Carter! I wanted to punish myself. Resting my weapon against my bed, I walked out of my cabin and out of Camp Half-blood, completely weaponless. I had left my wand and all other magician stuff inside my suitcase. _You know you're practically killing yourself, right?_ the devil inside of me asked. I didn't answer.

Carter's POV:  
"Carter, are you sure you wanna do this?" Sadie asked me, placing a hand upon my shoulder. I nodded and took her hand. We climbed into a 'borrowed' Volkswagon and took off towards Long Island Sound. A broken down farm appeared and Sadie urged Bast to stop the car.  
"We're here." she declared. We walked effortlessly past a tree and continued on our way. I noticed the farm had changed into a camp. With kids. In armor. And weapons.  
"Sadie, are you sure this is the place?" I inquired nervously. She nodded as her eyes scanned the camp. Her eyes landed on a centaur.  
"That's him! YES! I knew we were in the right place!" Sadie cheered. I rolled my eyes. I saw her run over to a group of kids.  
"You're Percy! And you're Annabeth!" she cried. Then she pumped her fist into the air. "I DID IT! HA! You said I was wrong but I was right! OH!" I walked over and glared at her.  
"Don't get too cocky." I told her as she started to do her happy dance. "We still need to find Alice." The teens looked at us, shocked.  
"How do you know Alice?" a blonde demanded. I shrugged.  
"How could I not know her? She trains at our school, and she slapped me this morning." I replied. Their jaws dropped.  
"She slapped you? Wow. She must be in a really bad mood." a brunette stated in awe. The blonde frowned.  
"What school?" she questioned. I was about to answer but Sadie butted in.  
"The Kanes' School for Magicians Who Need Training." she chirped. The blonde's eyebrow rose.  
"Magicians?" a boy with curly black hair muttered. "I wanna go there!" The blonde frowned at him.  
"Not that kind of magician Leo." she said. She glanced at us. "They mean Egyptian magicians." The boy looked dumbfounded.  
"What's the difference?" he asked. The blonde groaned and did a face palm.  
"Alice took off to the Athena cabin." a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes informed us. Sadie sighed.  
"We don't know where that is." she reminded him. He pointed to a cabin with an owl carved into the door. We trudged into the cabin, purely shocked when we found out Alice wasn't in there.

Alice's POV:  
The devil inside of me wouldn't shut up. Neither would the angel. _You're weaponless! You won't survive the walk to the mansion!_ the angel cried. I just kept walking. My feet started to hurt. My tongue started to dry. My stomach started to growl. _Go back to camp you idiot!_ the devil growled. I sighed and sat down. I was nowhere near the Kanes' mansion. In fact, I could still see Camp Half-blood from here, even though it felt like I had been walking for at least an hour. Then, I ran. I eventually caught a taxi and asked them to take me somewhere special. After a while, the cab finally stopped. I handed the driver a twenty before sprinting off towards the building. I said hello to Mrs. Westfield, the woman behind the front desk, and walked into the elevator. After a special trip to Percy's mom(She's the sweetest person on Earth!), I ran outside and quickly hailed a cab. I knew what to do.  
* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Yeah, not my best. Oh well. I have a question for you guys. Who should Alice go for? Carter, or Jason? Please post your answer in the reviews or PM me. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sadie's POV:  
It's truly amazing how quickly war can start. When Carter and I walked out of the Athena cabin, a great number of assorted weapons were pointing at us. Carter quickly rose his hands in surrender, but I stood my ground.  
"What the Horus are you doing?" I demanded. One of the girls from earlier gazed at us sympathetically, her dagger pointing at my chest.  
"I'm sorry." she replied. She jerked her head towards the centaur. "Chiron's orders." I glared at the centaur.  
"Listen, we just wanted to find Alice, okay?" Carter stated. The blonde boy rolled his eyes and glanced at two burly boys in red-tinted armor.  
"Get them!" he cried. I smirked. Idiot.  
"_Tas_." I stated, pointing my wand at the two boys. Twine quickly wrapped around them, binding them together. The others looked shock. My smirked widened.  
"Thought we were helpless?" I questioned before pointing my wand at the blond boy with blue eyes and announcing "_Sa-hei_." The boy fell to the ground.  
"Carter, grab your sword and fight with everything you got. I'll contact the others." I whispered. Carter nodded, pulling his Khopesh out from the Duat. Everyone except centaur dude, Carter, and I looked astounded. I quickly summoned Walt and the others. They appeared around us, weapons brandished and ready to fight. The first one to attack out of the group was Shelby, who drew a surprisingly good picture of a football player, that popped off the sheet of paper and tackled a guy with a tool belt and curly hair. Walt tossed out an amulet that turned into a roaring lion. Zia summoned flames. The boy who got tackled by the football player, popped up, smirked, and summoned flames himself. Zia gasped quickly before thrusting out her staff and set the top ablaze. Determined to out fire her, the boy set himself on fire. Carter gaped. Zia rolled her eyes, and set herself on fire, then completely immersed herself in an ball of flames. When she saw my expression, she smiled.  
"I've been practicing." she told me. Felix, hoping to impress the campers, summoned a herd of penguins.  
"Brooklyn House, attack!" Carter shouted. We awesome magicians advanced and began to fight. The boy who set himself on fire started to fight me. I smirked.  
"Imbecile!" I called out before adding "_Maw. Se-kebeb._" The boy was doused in water before shivering and collapsing onto the ground. I stole his tool belt and stuck it into the Duat. Carter saw what I did and copied moi, stealing the sympathetic girl from before's dagger. I sent a quick message to the others about what the mission was. _Don't aim to hurt. Merely knock out and steal weapon. Got that? Good. Sadie out._ I waited for someone to reply.  
**Good plan. Find Alice?** Alyssa's voice echoed through my head. It was a bit like hosting a god, but less annoying. [Love ya Isis!]  
Nope. Carter's voice answered. We can't find her. Search every building to see if they captured her and are holding her hostage. No destroying anything! Felix's sigh responded. I giggled before stealing a bow and quiver and thrusting them into the Duat. Soon, I was tired.  
_I could use a good nap and a feast right now._ I announced to my army. _Are we done yet?_  
_**Almost.**_ Walt replied. They keep coming back with more weapons.  
_We need to stop fighting!_ Jaz's voice sent a shock through my body, and I dropped my staff. The big, burly boy I was fighting took my shock as an advantage and tackled me. He smelled super gross.  
_I also need a shower. Maybe sixteen._ I added mentally. I kicked the boy where the sun don't shine. He groaned and rolled over. I kicked his side.  
"WHAT THE HADES/HORUS IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice screamed. I looked up and saw her. She was alive. And not a hostage. Alice.

Zia's POV:  
What happened next is sorta… embarrassing. There was the fact that Carter's face broke into a grin, he yelled "Alice!" and rushed hugged her. Or maybe it was because the blond kid with blue eyes did the exact same thing at the exact same time. Or maybe it was the fact that they bumped into each other and fell on their butts. No, it was definitely the fact that Alice scowled and stepped over both of them like they were merely bugs she wished to squish but she couldn't because she was wearing good shoes.  
"I leave for what? An hour and I come back to war?" Now she sounded more disappointed than angry. I looked down at my shoes, guilty.  
"You guys are my two halves." She spun around to face the centaur. "You said you would do everything in your power to make sure they didn't meet!" He winced.  
"I'm sorry. When Carter and Sadie came here… The gods commanded we went to war." Sadie looked hurt.  
"I thought the gods were starting to like us!" she whined. Alice sighed.  
"Not your gods. Our gods." She motioned to herself, the centaur, and generally the whole camp. "The Greek gods." Carter sat up and gaped.  
"You had a whole 'nother side to your life and you didn't tell anyone?" he yelled.  
"I told Chiron, all the gods, and Sally Jackson-Blofis." She corrected him sheepishly. A boy with black hair and sea green eyes stared at her in disbelief.  
"You told my mom?" he called out. She nodded.  
"Look, I didn't want to keep my two lives a secret. Really. But the gods said I had to, and if I didn't…." The look in Alice's eyes terrified me. Carter got up, as well as the blond.  
"Let's leave." he announced. Sadie pouted, Felix whined, Jaz looked down at her shoes, Walt put an arm around Sadie's waist, Alyssa shut her eyes, and I felt like I could barely breathe. It was Sadie who spoke first.  
"You may be my older brother, and one of their leaders," When she said their she pointed to all of us. "But you can't boss us around. I vote we stay." Sadie gave Walt a pointed look.  
"I vote we stay as well." he voted.  
"I vote we stay."  
"I vote we stay."  
"Option 1!"  
"What?"  
"I mean I vote we stay."  
"Oh. Well so do I."  
"I wanna stay!" Shelby cried. Then, she started actually crying. Jaz picked her up and rubbed her back soothingly.  
"I vote we stay." I shouted. "Sorry Carter, but you've been out-voted. We're staying." A cheer went up from the magicians, and Carter glared at us.  
"You're staying. I'm leaving." he huffed. Sadie rolled her eyes.  
"Don't be such a stick in the mud!" she complained. Alice turned to glare at the centaur.  
"War? You made my friends to go to war? And don't you dare say the gods commanded you to! Because I don't give a damn about the gods right now. These people are my friends, my family, and you've put them to war. How sick are you?" Alice began to cry. The blond boy winced.  
"And now Chiron," Lightning flashed around Alice, and I knew her magic was going to destroy the camp. "You've made me mad." Sadie knocked Alice to the ground just as magic began to swirl around her hands, forming hieroglyphics in the air. Alice pushed Sadie aside.  
"Get the hell off me," she growled before standing up. Everyone looked truly frightened. Suddenly, Alice crumpled to the ground. The lightning had hit her.  
Everyone except the magicians turned to face the blond boy.  
"You killed her," Sadie whispered. She spun to face the boy, pointing her wand at him. "You killed her you bloody idiot!" Jaz rushed over to Alice.  
"She's barely breathing." Jaz reported, tears in her eyes. All the magicians turned to face the boy.  
"What did you do?" I shouted. He glared.  
"She was going to destroy Camp Half-blood. She was going to get everyone here killed." I set myself on fire.  
"Well now," I stated calmly. "You've made us mad." Sadie's staff changed into a tigeriss. It charged the boy. I threw balls of fire at anyone who defended him. Shelby drew pictures on papyrus and watched as they peeled off the page. Alyssa used the Earth to shield me. Felix summoned penguins and a whole snow storm. The boy who was immune to fire turned to face Felix. Carter fought bravely with his kopesh and Sadie sent spell after spell at the blond boy.  
Finally, we won. We had won!  
"Jason!" A girl with choppy hair rushed up to the blond boy and held him in her arms, blinking back tears.  
A feeling erupted in my stomach. Guilt, maybe? Regret? A mixture of the two?

**A/N: Zia's feelin' guilty! So anyway, I said to myself "Hell, why not put both Alice and Jason in comas?" Then, I said "I hope no one tries to track me down and kill me." Seriously guys, DON'T KILL ME! *starts sobbing* It's was for suspense! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *clears throat* Um, anyway, review, favorite, follow, critque... Also, I have a question I want y'all to answer: Is there someone's POV you want to see who has not already done a part of the story? Send me your answer in a PM or in a review, Thanks! **

**_Fearless727_**


	5. Chapter 5

Piper's POV:  
Jason was in the same state as Alice: barely breathing. I admit, I was mad at him for directing the lightning at Alice. But I was more fearful and worried that Jason and Alice would never open their eyes again.  
Thinking back on my life, I could totally see Alice as a badass half-god, half-magician person, but never would have guessed it. Like Superman and Clark Kent. Or Batman and Bruce Wayne. Or-well, you get the point. Though, still thinking back on my life, I realized how I first saw Alice as a threat to Jason and I's relationship, then as a sister. I also realized how many lies Alice had told us.  
The blond with blue streaks in her hairs intruded herself as Sadie Kane and the African-american boy introduced himself as Carter Kane, Sadie's brother and former host of Horus.  
I admit, that got quite a few stares.  
The girl who could defeat Leo in a fire match was named Zia, and she glared at Leo with as much intensity as he looked at her with admiration and blind love.  
Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, Felix, and the other magicians were the ones crowded around Alice while we demigods crowded around Jason. I felt ashamed that I was completely shunning Alice when she was in a coma, but Jason…  
"Guys, I'm gonna go look at Alice." I whispered. They stared at me.  
"Why?"  
"Because it's Jason fault she's like this!" Sadie growled. She smiled at me. "Come. We'll make space for you." I shot my friends a look then joined the throng of magicians crowded near Alice's bed. I wiped away tears.  
"I'm sorry the others are being idiots." I told Alice. "I-I'm sorry for fighting your friends and making you get angry and…I apologize for Jason who was a total idiot for striking you with that lightning. They say people in comas can hear you. Well, I hope that's true. I wish I could go back in time and keep saying no to Chiron and preventing this from happening to you." I choked on my tears. "One of the closest friends I have. And I totally understand you keeping the fact you're half Egyptian magician a secret. I mean, I do the same thing with my dad! So…" I trailed off and Leo embraced me. I sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Stay strong Alice." Leo said softly. "Please. For us. For all of us, demigods and magicians united. Please wake up." Leo squeezed Alice's hand. Nothing. Not even a flutter of the eyes or a sharp breath or anything.  
"Ally.." Carter bit his lip. "I-I wanna tell you something. It's really important. B-but," He paused and looked at us. We all got the message and moved away. I saw Sadie slip something into her pocket that looked suspiciously like money and noticed Walt's pout. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

Carter's POV:  
I cleared my throat and clutched Alice's hand in my own. Tears prickled my eyes.  
"Alice," I started, then cleared my throat again and wiped away sweat with my free hand off my forehead. "Alice, I love you. I really, truly do."  
I heard something behind me and spun around.  
Jason Grace glared at me with his cold blue eyes, and I all I could think was _Oh crap._

Annabeth's POV:  
I sat on a bench, my face in my hands. Percy rubbed my back soothingly, but it didn't help.  
My heart was broken. My own sister lied to me. I let loose another loud, choked sob. Then, there was a bunch of swearing that just flooded out of my mouth. Sadie put her hands over Shelby's ears and Jaz did the same for Felix. I stood up and kicked a side table, sending a expensive and ancient looking vase crashing to the floor.  
"How could she!?" I shouted. "How could she lie to us!? Her family? She could have told us and we wouldn't-we wouldn't have-"  
"Annabeth, shut up."  
I turned, surprised to see that it was Grace.  
"But-"  
"SHE DIDN"T HAVE A CHOICE!" Grace yelled. "The Gods are to blame, NOT Alice. Alice is our friend, our sister. She wanted to tell us. She _tried_ to tell us. Remember that time when we were sharing secrets in the Athena cabin and we asked her 'What's your biggest secret?'" I nodded, my brain feeling numb.  
"Remember how she tried to say something but she started choking on air?"  
Another nod. And then a gasp.  
"That's what she was trying to say, wasn't she? GODS, I'M SO STUPID!" I swore some more. "I feel terrible." I slumped down next to Percy, who opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a explosion.

_A/n: So, Jason's out of his oddly short coma, Carter confessed his love for Alice, Annabeth put the pieces together, and there was a cliifhanger. How'd I do? Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter so stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV:  
It was my turn to swear. A body flew out of the hospital room thingy-mobber and I realized with a jolt that it was Carter. All of us rushed forward, unsure of what had happened. I was scared. Who did this?  
And then I saw who it was. It was Jason, his hair sticking up widely from all directions, his blue eyes unforgiving and mad, pure mad. Not like anger, but insanity. What had happened?  
"What did you do to my brother!?" Sadie screeched and I felt bad for her. I stepped forward.  
"Jason, why did you attack Carter?" I questioned, trying my best to stay calm. Samantha, a daughter of Apollo rushed forward, but Walt held her back. Jason laughed like a madman. No, he was a madman. Tears spilled down Piper's face and I knew it was killing her to see him like this.  
"Alice!" Annabeth screamed. "Alice is still in there!" Horror flooded through me. Alice was trapped in a burning room that was being guarded by an insane Jason. Great.  
"Jason, move out of the way," Piper ordered. He didn't budge, just stared at us with his crazy, blue eyes.  
"No," Jason decided. His tone was so… cold. It sent shivers down my spine. "I think I'll stay right here so he can't touch her."  
"He who?" I asked.  
"Carter," Sadie choked out. "Carter must've admitted he had a crush on Alice and now Jason's freaking." Piper looked slightly mad, but it was quickly replaced with worry.  
"Jason, Alice is going to die if you don't move out of the way," Leo exclaimed. I couldn't take it anymore. I glanced at Leo and he nodded. I tackled Jason, knocking him to the side, allowing Leo to rush into the room and grab Alice. Jason withered underneath me and I punched him in the face, getting my anger out. He had put Alice in danger, and nearly killed Carter, something that could've broken our fragile friendship with the magicians. I was beyond angry. I punched Jason again. It felt so good that I raised my fist for one more punch, but someone stopped me. It was Sadie. She blinked back tears, and shook her head, as if to say _He's not worth it._ I stood up and together, Walt and I moved Jason up into the attic where the oracle used to be.  
I sighed, ran my fingers through my messy hair, and went back downstairs, where Carter was arguing with Sadie.  
"I'm *cough, cough* fine!" Carter protested. He coughed again. Sadie put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
"You are not fine Carter Kane! Now get your butt in bed and heal for gods' sakes!" she snapped and shoved him towards a guest room. I smiled. Despite the way she acted, Sadie truly cared for Carter. Walt smiled too, and went to give his girlfriend a kiss. Leo was teetering back and forth on his heels as Zia made his way over to him. I avoided the two of them and gave my own girlfriend a hug from behind. Annabeth pecked me on the cheek. Piper and Grace were whispering quietly on a bench, I observed, whilst the other trainees were talking about Alice. A door opened and Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Thalia stormed in. Thalia looked extremely dangerous, her blue eyes like steel.  
"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" she demanded. I jerked my head upward and she groaned.  
"I was hunting a hellhound when I get an IM from Annie saying my brother's gone insane and I had to ask Artemis to transport me here. Then, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank rush over to me, asking what happened. So here's my question: WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED?" Thalia folded her arms across her chest and it all came spilling out. Thalia looked like I had just slapped her across the face.  
"My brother tried to kill Carter Kane?" Thalia whispered, her blue eyes turning vulnerable. Sadie turned at the sound of her voice.  
"Thalia?" Sadie's brow furrowed and she rushed forward. Thalia spun around and opened her arms wide for a hug.  
"Sadie!" The two embraced and my jaw dropped. Thalia noticed this and said "Let's just say there was trouble in Brooklyn on my day off before I came to visit you guys and this blond helped me." Sadie grinned. They broke apart and I noticed Annabeth looked mad.  
"You okay?" I queried.  
"Yeah," she replied. "I just can't believe Thalia had the nerve to call me Annie!"

Leo's POV:  
Zia leaned in and I gulped, staring into her intense amber eyes.  
"I like you," she told me. I smirked.  
"Oh really?"  
She pushed me into a closet and locked the door, then turned to glare at me. "Tell anyone about this and you're dead meat." I grinned goofily.  
"Yes ma'am." I saluted her. A smile flickered across her face just before her lips met mine. She tasted like caramel. I put my hands on her cheeks. Was it just me or was it extremely hot in here? We broke apart. Oops. I had accidentally started a small fire.  
"Sorry about that," I apologized. She shrugged and pushed me against the wall, and our lips met again.

Grace's POV:  
I hugged Piper tighter and she let out another loud sob.  
"I thought we had something special!" Piper exclaimed. "But he loves Alice, not me!"  
"Shh," I soothed. "Jason's insane, so why do you care? Would you honestly want him as boyfriend?" Piper sniffled.  
"No," she admitted. "But I just can't help but think of-"  
"Don't!" I said. "Instead, look at other guys, because girl, you're free. Free to wink, free to laugh, free to flirt, free to party, free to hang out with the girls, just plain free." Piper smiled, and I added "You know what? I'm taking you out. You, me, and the girls, are going out to party!" I grinned. It seemed brilliant. A relief from all this stress.  
"Deal." Piper stood up on the bench and screamed "SATURDAY NIGHT IS GIRLS' NIGHT! WE GIRLS ARE GOING OUT." She sat back down and the girls flocked to us.  
"Where we going?" Alyssa asked.  
"Out to the city," Jaz stated matter-of-factly.  
"Sight-seeing!" Hazel chirped.  
"Ooo, yeah!" Reyna chimed.  
"Sounds great," Annabeth cheered.  
I was just praying everything would go okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason's POV:  
I started banging on walls, screaming, screaming….  
"Alice!" I screamed. "Piper! Reyna!" Something caught my eye. An axe! Perfect. I grabbed it and started hacking. Why wasn't it working!? I yelled in frustration and resorted to pounding on the walls, tables, stuffed animals. A window! YES! A way out of here. I peeked through. A troop of girls were leaving camp… Alice! Alice was with them. So was Piper, and Reyna….I licked my lips hungrily and smashed the window with my fist. Campers screeched, horrified and I laughed, throwing my head back. The minute I get to those girls…  
I jumped out of the window, praying the winds would help me. But they didn't….  
Maybe they were right. Maybe I was insane.  
Too late now. I'm pretty sure I'm dead.

Alice's POV:  
I shouted out "JASON!" and ran towards his limp body.  
"Alice, don't!" Percy yelled, grabbing me by my waist.  
"LET ME DOWN!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face. "I can save him. I-I can save him. Please, let me save him." Percy looked at me, then back at Jason.  
"I'm sorry Alice," He sighed and handed me over to the girls, who held me back.  
"NO!" I exclaimed. "LET ME GO! I CAN SAVE HIM! I-I can do it, I can save him, just LET ME GO!" Piper hugged me. I fought them. I had to get to Jason. Will Solace walked over to Jason and pronounced him dead.  
"NO!" I fell to my knees. "I could've saved him. It's my fault, it's ALL my fault."  
"Yeah," Leo said sarcastically, helping me up. "If you hadn't been born so damn attractive, maybe Jason would still be sane!" I let loose a sob and Annabeth scowled.  
"That didn't help," she hissed, putting a hand on my shoulder. I jerked away and ran to Jason.  
"Don't die," I pleaded. "You're still alive. Your name is Jason Grace, you're a son of Jupiter, and I-I love you. And you're alive! So wake up, gods dammit, WAKE UP!" I shook Jason's body. "You're not dead. Wake up. Please, wake up for me. For Alice, wake up for Piper, and Reyna, and Hazel, and Percy, and Leo, and please, wake up." He didn't wake up. I got up and rushed into the woods, where I was met with silence.  
Crickets chirped. That was it. Nothing but crickets and silence. The cool breeze wrapped its arms around me. I shivered and fell to the ground. The stars. I could see the stars. They looked really pretty, twinkling and shining brightly in the night sky. Sky. Jason. No! No more thinking of Jason. I screamed, just to ruin the horrible, terrifying silence. Silence gave me too much time to think. I prayed the crickets chirped louder, the owls hooted more often, the sounds of night would get too much to bear…. I needed it. It would put my mind off….NO! Do not think about him. He's gone. Dead. I cried, rolling over on the green grass. Dead. Dead.  
_ Dead._  
Dead.  
Dead.  
Dead.  
Dead.  
Dead.

**A/N: Well that was depressing. Sorry 'bout that. And (SPOILER ALERT! If you do not want spoiler, skip italic)**_**Jason is still alive.**_** Well, goodnight folks and hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read, review, favorite, follow. Do all or two and Sadie bakes you cookies. Do none and Zia and Leo team up and set you on fire. You have been warned.**

_**Fearless727**_


	8. Chapter 8

Piper's POV:  
The funeral was short and draining. A simple coffin, a words from various people, 30 seconds of silence, and then we were done. We burned the burial shroud soon after.  
Alice was a mess. She barely spoke to anyone….except Carter. They were almost always together. It was sweet. They helped each other through the nightmares. Everything was slowly going back to normal. Until, one night…  
It was about a month after Jason's death. All of us, everyone who had ever met Jason had the same dream.  
It was dark, the only light coming from the flames that licked the walls. A man stood in the center, his skin torched black, his eyes tinted red with madness. Tufts of scorched blond hair rested on his head. Jason.  
"I'm coming back," he muttered. "I'm coming back." Evil laughter followed.  
We all woke up, covered in sweat.  
Was it true?  
Was Jason really coming back?  
And if so, what was he coming back as?

Annabeth's POV:  
Some days, I wish we'd never found about the other gods. But there's a war coming. The biggest war of all. And all of us, magicians and demigods alike are going to have to fight in it.  
It's unlikely we're all going to come out alive.  
Especially Alice.

**A/N: The end!**

_There's a war coming, and the only way to end it is for Alice to make a choice: magician, or demigod? and to add to it all, Jason's come back from the Underworld, a demon. Will Alice stop the war? Or will she end up being the cause of it? Find out in Book 2 of the Other Gods series:__ Would What You Do to Save the World? _

**Really lame title, I know. Help me with it! Oh and, thanks so much for all the support! Any questions or ideas for book 2, PM me. I love all of you guys and I could not have done it without you. Again, thank you. Also, I need a few OCs for the next book, so please, send yours to me. All you have to do is fill out this:**

Full Name:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Species:  
Parents:  
Bio/Backstory:  
Good/Evil:  
Usually Wears:  
Crushes:  
BFFs/Friends:  
Weapon of Choice:  
Power:

**Bye!**

_**deathbykitten**_


End file.
